heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Freeing the Possessed
In any story (usually horror, science fiction or fantasy), the protagonist or someone he or she loves gets possessed by an entity (usually a witch, sorcerer, ghost, demon, alien, or other malevolent force). This is when someone has to free that person from the entity's possession, especially when it comes to saving that character from falling into the villain's clutches, removing the demon inside, or liberating him or her from the antagonist's thrall. Examples *Kaa hypnotizes Mowgli and is about to eat him when Bagheera notices this and gives the snake a smack on the jaw, freeing the boy. *Rowan North, in ghost form, possesses Abby, who is about to throw Jillian out the window. Patty arrives in the nick of time to tackle Abby and give her a sharp slap across the face, freeing her from the demon inside. *Regan MacNeil was possessed by Pazuzu but she was free by Damian Karras who sacrifice his own life to save her. *Harry Potter gets possessed by Lord Voldemort, but he is freed by love and friendship. *Scuttle yanks off the shell necklace on Ursula/Vanessa's neck, causing it to break on the deck, giving Ariel her voice back and freeing Prince Eric from the sea witch's possession. *Karai gets brainwashed from the Shredder by using a brain worm, Leonardo tries to help her to fight it off but failed, however Master Splinter uses his healing hand technique to free her from the Shredder's control. *Shanti is hypnotized and about to be devoured by Kaa when Ranjan pulls her away and attacks the snake to free his friend. *Aladdin smashes Jafar's staff on the floor to free the Sultan from the sorcerer's power. *Kubo is possessed by the Garden of Eyes, but just as he's about to float into its maw, Beetle is able to blind the monster and free him. *Ash is possessed by the villainous King of Pokélantis. However, Pikachu was able to hear Ash's voice and zapped him with his thunderbolt attack, freeing him in the process. *Vida Rocca gets possessed and turned into a vampire by Necrolai, but Chip was able to remind her who she was and broke the spell. *Ginevra Weasley gets herself possessed by Tom Riddle's diary and was forced to open the chamber of secrets. However, Harry Potter was able to destroy the diary with the Basilisk fang and free her. *Darkwing Duck, Binkie Muddlefoot, Honker Muddlefoot and Launchpad McQuack are possessed by the Brainteasers, but Gosalyn Mallard manages to free them all. *Gohan, Goten and Trunks are infected by Baby. However, Kibito Kai uses the sacred water to free them from Baby's mind control. *Vegeta becomes possessed by Baby and was turned into a Tuffle in order to accomplish his plan for revenge. However, when Goku became a Super Saiyan 4, Baby lost full control of Vegeta when Goku blasted off his tail. *Bumblebee breaks Optimus Prime free from his Nemesis Prime persona when the young Autobot regains his voice in 'Transformers: The Last Knight'. *Tommy Oliver is freed from Rita Repulsa's evil spell by Jason Lee Scott who destroyed the Sword of Darkness with his blade blaster. *The Undertaker frees Nicky Diamond Jr. from Captain Doody's possession with his signature taunt the throat cut. *King Richard snaps out of Sir Hiss' hypnosis and returns home, immediately reclaims his throne from his brother Prince John upon discovering his terrible deeds and has him, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham along with the Rhino Guards and Wolf Arrowmen arrest for their crimes against poor people. Quotes Gallery Aladdin smashing Jafar's staff to free the Sultan.png|Aladdin smashing Jafar's snake staff to free the Sultan from the hypnotic spell. Bagheera freeing Mowgli from Kaa.png|Bagheera slapping Kaa to save Mowgli. Scuttle yanking off Ursula's necklace.png|Scuttle yanking off Ursula's necklace, giving Ariel her voice back and freeing Eric from Ursula's spell. File:Baby15.JPG|Kibito Kai splashing the sacred water on Gohan and the others to free them from Baby's infection. Patty swatting Abby to free her from Rowan North.png|Patty slapping Abby across the face to free her after Rowan North possesses her Ranjan attacking Kaa to free Shanti.png|Ranjan beating Kaa with a stick to free Shanti from his spell Knockout_TheUndertaker-aDemon1.jpg|The Undertaker uses his cut throat taunt to free Nicky Diamond Jr. from Captain Doody's possession. Always_be_Together_S3E02.png|Spike saving Twilight from Sombra's illusions. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Freedom Category:Healing